Krogan Empire
The Krogan Empire was the government of the krogan, founded by Urdnot Wrex in the aftermath of the Reaper War. Government The head of state is the Emperor, who holds great, but not absolute, power in the government. The position of Emperor is hereditary, and is passed on to one of the Emperor's sons. After the Emperor dies, the sons duel each other for the position. These duels are not to the death, and end when one is knocked out of the arena. The symbol of the Emperor, is the "Throne of Rubble". Wrex decided to keep the throne in a poor state, as a symbol to the past that the krogan were able to overcome. Directly beneath the Emperor, is the High Regent. The High Regent is the head of the military after the Emperor, and serves as the Emperor's chief enforcer and aid. Beneath the Regent are separate krogan warlords who head the remaining clans, who are free to compete with each other, but owe fealty to the Emperor. The warlords can curb the Emperor's power as they see fit, and even have the right to challenge Clan Urdnot for the throne. However their loyalty and admiration to Wrex makes this uncommon. History In the direct aftermath of the war, and the curing of the genophage, the remaining krogan all looked to Urdnot Wrex for leadership, and they proclaimed him to be their Emperor. Initially, Wrex disliked the idea of becoming the sovereign of an entire people, but eventually with some insistence by the krogan populace, and encouraging from his old friends on the Normady, he agreed. Wrex took the throne for the first time, and he declared the formation of the Krogan Empire. Grunt was then made the High Regen. Most efforts in the Empire were directed towards rebuilding Tuchanka, and repairing krogan society. After attaining an embassy on the Citadel, the Krogan Empire continued its expansion, this time being careful about how it expanded. This prevented conflict from arising, but many people, especially the salarains, feared the krogan's return. Military Though Emperor Wrex recognized the need for the krogan to not automatically follow the path of violence, the Krogan Empire maintains a very powerful military. While not as advanced or structured as the Turian Hierarchy's, the krogan military possesses the sheer power, and tactical expertise to threaten any race in the galaxy. The soldiers are from separate clans, who while owing loyalty to their clan leaders, serve the collective government. The commander in chief is the Emperor, and after him, is the High Regent. Relations The Krogan Empire's relations vary greatly. They have cold, but peaceful relations with the asari, and the asari are willing to build a relationship. Relations between the Salarian Union are understandably tense, as many krogan still hold grudges against the salarians for the genophage, and salarains are untrusting of the krogan. Relations with the turians are mixed. While some krogan resent the turians for the genophage, they are thankful for the turians' support in the Reaper War. Likewise, the turians believe that they owe the krogan a debt for assisting in the defense of their homeworld. Relations with humans are very close and friendly. After the Reaper War, the krogan developed a newfound respect for the humans, and the humans, like the turians, believe the krogan deserve their gratitude.